Many outdoor structures, such as solar panel assemblies, billboards, signs and the like, are mounted into the ground using posts or poles. Often, these assemblies are subjected to high winds, which can loosen the mounting posts, thereby making the assembly unstable. For example, solar panel assemblies typically have a large surface area for capturing solar energy; however, such assemblies also may be subjected to wind forces, which may be translated into the mounting posts, thereby loosening the soil surrounding the mounting structure. This problem is particularly amplified where such assemblies are mounted in loose or sandy soil.
In the case of solar panel assemblies, many such assemblies are mounted with posts that do not have sufficient underground surface area to provide adequate resistance to counter the wind forces acting upon the above-ground solar panel assembly. For example, a commonly used post in such assemblies may be about 2.5 inches in width. To address the problem of instability, one known technique involves pouring a cement cap over the entire surface of the mounting structure. However, this is a very costly measure, and further suffers from the disadvantage of making the installation a permanent or semi-permanent fixture. Thus, rearranging, modifying or retrofitting the installation becomes significant undertaking because of the presence of the cap.